


Kaoru Hakaze and Chiaki Morisawa are straight

by karaboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this for a friend so iykyk, if you couldn't tell this is about date plan, really they just hug and it's Soft, the whole reason i wrote this was for kaoru's bad pick up line at the end, this is basically just nearly-plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaboy/pseuds/karaboy
Summary: I told myself I wasn't gonna write Enstars fanfic but here we are.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Kaoru Hakaze and Chiaki Morisawa are straight

Date Plan had been... surprisingly successful. While Kaoru had initially had his doubts about being able to pull it all off, on top of his own personal realizations, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it had all gone just as planned.

The energy in the room was almost suffocating after that perfect take. It was a similar high to the ones he had felt after UNDEAD lives, but this one somehow had felt even better. Maybe it had been all the extra work he put in, or the fact that he hadn’t relied on rei to do all the dirty work for him this time, but Kaoru actually felt proud of what he had accomplished.

Looking to his right, Kaoru could see the rest of his unit members felt the same. Mitsuru was currently attempting to climb onto Niki’s shoulders, while Natsume watched in silent amusement (nothing could hide that genuine quirk in his smile, however). Finally, his eyes landed on Chiaki, who was brimming with more passion than ever. 

‘A smile really does suit him~’ Kaoru mused.

With little thought, Kaoru made his way over to the brunette, quickly pulling him in for a nearly crushing hug. Chiaki seemed surprised, flinching a bit, but quickly warmed into the embrace, holding Kaoru back just as tightly. Kaoru thought he could hear someone say something, but it was muffled by the pounding sound of his heart in his ears.

It felt like they had been in this position for hours; like they had been meant to hug forever. Even after the initial buzz had worn off, and people had started to walk away to finish their own personal agendas, Kaoru and Chiaki remained intertwined. At some point, one of them had begun swaying, and a gentle pace was set. Chiaki was running his hands down Kaoru’s back almost thoughtfully, like he was trying to memorize the feeling of it. Kaoru’s own hands had slowly trailed their way down to Chiaki’s hips, playing with the edge of his shirt as he let himself sink further into the shorter boy’s warmth.

After what seemed like another hour, Kaoru pulled back slightly, only to find himself leaning forward again. his head fell onto Chiaki’s shoulder with a thump, and Chiaki sighed contentedly, bringing one hand up to brush through Kaoru’s hair for just a second, before falling back down onto his shoulder. Kaoru silently wished Chiaki had continued, but said nothing.

Another lengthy pause; Kaoru’s head finally returned from the dip of Chiaki’s shoulder. Their eyes locked, and Kaoru almost felt suffocated again. Why was Chiaki staring at him so... intensely? Sure, Kaoru didn’t hug guys often but was it really that strange? Kaoru had hoped after all this, maybe a hug wouldn’t have to be so stressful; Chiaki would understand him without anything having to be said, and Kaoru wouldn’t have to address any of it himself.

Chiaki’s eyes kept a steady watch on Kaoru’s, a slight smile still present on his face. Kaoru watched Chiaki’s mouth for half a second, then quickly averted his eyes, realizing it might give Chiaki the wrong idea.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

At some point during all this, Chiaki had resumed tracing patterns on Kaoru’s back, and Kaoru had to resist the urge to fall back into Chiaki’s chest yet again. Kaoru had never done male friends, but surely even this was a bit too close.

Kaoru cleared his throat, noticing that Chiaki had jumped slightly despite his eyes having been trained on Kaoru’s every movement. Kaoru smiled softly, a wordless apology, and found himself making eye contact with Chiaki yet again.

Since Chiaki was remaining dutifully silent, Kaoru felt it necessary that he at least say something.

“Moricchi~” he sing-songed, Chiaki’s eyes glittering just a bit with the nickname. “If you were a McDonalds meal, you’d be a McGorgeous.”

Chiaki’s smile dropped momentarily, processing the words, before a huge grin plastered his face. There was a laugh, then another, and soon Chiaki was giggling uncontrollably into Kaoru’s own shoulder.

Kaoru couldn’t help but smile himself, pulling Chiaki in even closer as he laughed his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> do you feel your balls being cupped by the chiakao realness


End file.
